From Knocking Doors to?
by Black-Silver-White
Summary: Indonesia tidak pernah menyangka ITU akan terjadi! Apalagi padanya! ...Tapi pada awalnya ia juga tidak pernah menyangka DIA akan muncul didepan pintunya malam-malam. OC!Indonesia X Netherlands, karena mereka terlalu imut untuk tidak ditulis, Drabble-ish (?)


**Haloooo! **

**Aku mungkin seharusnya mengupdate ceritaku yang lain, tapi aku akhir-akhir ini tergila-gila oleh Hetalia! Jadi, ini adalah satu cerita yang kutulis saat aku bosen dipelajaran IPS!  
Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku. Kalo iya, shonen-ai bakal bertebaran dimana-mana dan negara-negara Asia akan ku lengkapi. **

**WARNING: Slight OOC.**

"wordswords" Bahasa Indonesia

**"****wordswords" Bahasa Inggris **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Ngapain kamu disini?"

Perempuan garis mring personifikasi negara Indonesia itu tanya dengan ketus sambil menatap pria tinggi yang ada didepan rumahnya.

Baru satu menit yang lalu ia dan China-yang entah kenapa memilih rumahnya untuk menginap karena ada suatu masalah dengan sang pasangan garis miring pacar garis miring Russia (Indonesia langsung melongo saat dia mendengar nama Nation itu; dan dia harus menahan sisi fujoshinya yang mau keluar) dan karena rumah Japan yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk sementara waktu entah kenapa-baru mau marathon nonton film horror dengan popcorn segunung dan selimut, bantal, dan guling yang empuk menemani mereka saat pintu diketuk.

Tentu saja saat Indonesia membukanya ia tidak pernah menyangka yang mengetuk adalah _dia_. Dia sempat melongo, tercengang. Terlebih lagi dia _tersenyum_-dan bukan _karena_ dia tapi _ke_ dia- sambil bersandar disebelah pintu. Rambut pirangnya tetap melawan graviti seperti bunga tulip dan mata hijaunya membuat jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat tanpa alasan. Sesuatu dari caranya menatapnya terlihat membekukan dan lebih… halus?

_Kamu_ _kenapa sih? Dia ini orang yang menjajah kamu selama 3 setengah abad, kamu gak boleh beraksi kayak anak sekolahan cuman karena senyum manisnya yang mendebark- tunggu, apa? _Indonesia memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Tapi pada akhirnya dia sendiri malah makin menjadi-jadi malunya.

Ya, orang yang berdiri didepannya memang Netherlands. Dan Indonesia membenci fakta dia membuatnya merasa seperti anak yang punya cinta monyet.

"Aku gak boleh ngunjungin negara favoritku?" tanya Netherlands. Alis matanya terangkat satu dan senyumannya mengembang saat muka Indonesia jadi merah-entah karena malu atau marah.

"Apanya yang negara favorit, kompeni sialan!" teriak Indonesia sembari memukul bahunya Netherlands. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar calon paca- ehem, maksud author _mantan kompeninya _berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia, bahasa_nya. _

"Langsung aja ke poin, ngapain kamu disini? Kalo kamu mau merayu aku supaya aku mau jadi 'bawahan' mu lagi, lebih baik kamu angkat kaki dan mulai jalan balik ke negara kincir angin/tulipmu itu karena itu gak akan berhasil." Seru Indonesia sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku terluka kamu berpikir aku serendah itu," Netherlands pura-pura sakit hati. "Tapi kamu lumayan benar, aku tidak kesini tanpa alasan." Ia lanjutkan dengan enteng.

"Bener kan! Kenapa kamu gak bisa ninggalin aku untuk hidup dengan tenang, huh? Emang itu susah? Apa aku harus nelpon PBB atau ASEAN? Karena aku punya nomor telpon mereka di _speed dial _hpku." Indonesia omel panjang lebar sambil berusaha mengancamnya, nadanya dan tatapannya menusuk Nethre dengan menuduh.

Netherlands tertawa kecil karena upaya Indonesia untuk mengancamnya, dan tanpa perempuan itu sadari, ia membungkukan badannya sedikit hingga jarak diantara muka mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Saat Indonesia masih tidak sadar dalam omelan super panjang lebarnya, dengan cepat Netherlands menutup jarak diantara mereka.

Itu hanya ciuman kecil, tapi itu berhasil membuat Indonesia diam terbeku. Saat sebuah tangan bergerak ke belakang kepalanya dan memutarnya sedikit untuk memperdalam ciumannya, tanpa sadar tangan Indonesia meraih syal yang dipakai Netherlands dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Ia bisa merasakan mukanya menjadi panas dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang cepat ditelinganya.

Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, tapi terasa berjam-jam oleh perempuan itu. Hanya saat Netherlands melepaskannya ia sadar apa yang terjadi. Mukanya semerah kepiting rebus, napasnya terburu-buru, dan jutaan pikiran berbalapan diotaknyam tapi ia tersadar dengan tamparan dari kenyataan.

Dengan sigap Indonesia menggukan tangannya untuk mendorong Netherlands menjauh darinya. "A-apa _itu_ tadi?!" teriaknya, tangannya refleks bergerak menutupi mulutnya-dan ia harap, pipinya.

"Kamu tidak bodoh Indie." Netherlands jawab dengan cepat. "Ku rasa kamu tahu."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai-walaupun itu terlihat sedikit licik-ke Indonesia yang gelagapan. "En ik denk dat je het leuk vindt1." Muka Indonesia bertambah merah setelah otaknya mengartikan arti kata-kata itu, dan sebelum ia bisa bilang apapun, Netherlands berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh, keluar dari rumahnya. "Goednavond, Indie2."

Tanpa menjawab Indonesia berbalap masuk ke dalam rumahnya sambil menutup pintunya dengan keras (baca: banting pintu). Ia terjatuh duduk dengan punggungnya bersenderan dipintu. Mukanya yang masih merah terjatuh ke telapak tangannya.

_Apa itu tadi? _Batin Indonesia didalam pikirannya, ujung jarinya menyapu bibir bawahnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibirnya Netherlands di miliknya sendiri-yang mengejutkannya adalah bagaimana lembutnya mereka. Tangannya yang mendarat di belakang kepalanya masih bisa dirasakan perempuan itu dikepalanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan sangat cepat, is berpikir detaknya bisa mengalahkan _sports car_ dalam sebuah balapan.

**"****Tadi siapa, aru?" **China tanya dengan 'polos', menyadarkan Indonesia dari lamunannya.

**"****Bukan siapa-siapa."** Indonesia jawab dengan cepat. Mereka berdua tahu suara, penampilan, dan tindakannya mengatakan yang sebaliknya tapi tidak ada yang menunjukannya.

China terdiam sambil mengawasi gerak-geriknya Indonesia. Tanpa melihat ketiga hal yang disebutkan diatas, dia juga sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Sofa yang ia duduki menunjukan penglihatan yang bagus ke arah pintu, tentu saja ia melihat semua yang terjadi. Walaupun ia tidak megerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

**"****Jadi," **Indonesia mulai. Mukanya dan napasnya sudah kembali normal, walaupun penampilannya-terlebih lagi rambutnya-masih sedikit berantakan. Canggung. Bisa dibilang begitu tentang keadaan mereka. Indonesia mengumpat dalam hati-padahal sebelum kepala tulip, lolicon itu datang masih biasa-biasa saja!** "kamu mau nonton apa?" **

* * *

**Translation: **

**1) En ik denk dat je het leuk vindt: Dan kurasa kamu juga menyukainya **

**2) Goednavond, Indie: Goodnight, Indie **

**Jadi gimana? Mungkin bagian akhirnya agak ngeggantung dan gaje. Tapi anak cowok yang duduk didepanku mulai penasaran terus diem-diem mau baca tulisanku. Gimana gak panik? Apalagi ada adegan ciumannya disini! **

**Ehem, anyway, bakal ada sequelnya kok! Dan mungkin aku akan buat English Versionnya… **


End file.
